powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Power Rangers (LunaGokaiger series)
This page depicts all of the fanfictional series of Ultimate Power Rangers, created by LunaGokaiger. All of the eras are divided into two, three or four series each. First Rangers Era 'Power Rangers Eltar Force' The Power Rangers Eltar Force ' were summoned by Zordon upon the arrival of the Dark Secret Army in Eltar. The Dark Secret Army had already conquered two other planets next to Eltar, and Zordon was aware of what they were capable to do, so he himself selected five young warriors that were willing to protect their planet too. The Dark Secret Army reacted to the creation of the Power Rangers sending down masked monsters in order to wipoe out all of the forces of good and finally conquer this planet too. By the other side, the '''Eltar Rangers '''had the technological help of vehicles made by Zordon. After a long time fighting the forces of evil, the Eltar Rangers finally expulsed the Dark Secret Army off Eltar, after destroying their leader. However, their actions led the Dark Secret Army to evacuate Eltar and plan to conquer another planet that was near, Earth. Rangers P.S.: People don't use surnames in Eltar, as every name is unique. 'Power Rangers Card Masters As soon as he knew that another planet was in danger, Zordon decided to trip to Earth, but left the Eltar Rangers behind, as they were now responsible to combat the forces of evil in their home planet in case another evil organization surged. When he arrived at the Blue Planet, he decided to use the powers of the ancient Card Masters, as his other source of power was already being used for the Eltar Rangers. Zordon summoned four card specialists and offered them the Power Cards, thus turning them into the Power Rangers Card Masters. The combat between the reminiscent generals of the Dark Secret Army and the Card Rangers was getting more intense as the days passed by and as other generals of the Dark Secret Army were being destroyed one by one, the new leader Iron Boss decided to release a stronger attack, almost defeating the rangers. When the rangers were almost defeated, a spaceship arrived at the battlefield and a white-colored ranger surged from there and defeated the powerful monsters sent by Iron Boss. The white ranger was revealed to be actually Huestro, the old Red Eltar Ranger. He told them how Zordon kept contact with him from the Earth and gave him the power of the fifth lost Power Card. When the rangers finally defeated totally the Dark Secret Army, Huestro decided to give up his spot as Red Eltar Ranger in order to remain at the Card Masters team and transfered his Eltar powers to his younger brother, Hostru. Unfornately, when the rangers thought that they had finally destroyed Dark Secret Army forever, a new evil organization with two of the Dark Secret Army generals appeared. In a sudden attack, this new organization destroyed the Power Cards, leaving the rangers defenseless. Will they be able to counter-attack without their powers? Rangers 'Power Rangers Battle Fever' Zordon, in a desperate act, send the five Card Rangers to distinct places all around the world, where each one of them must possess a Battle Fever crystal. Shane was sent to Japan, as Jackson was sent to France, Linda was sent to New York and Bruno was sent to Australia. Huestro was sent to Kenya. Each one of the rangers befriended someone in their respective places, and decided that their time as rangers was over and it was time to pass the torch. Instead of coming back with the Battle Fever crystals, the rangers gave them up to their respective new friends and decided to go back to their normal life, with Huestro leaving back to Eltar. When the new five heroes arrived at Zordon's command center and handed their Battle Fever Crystals, Zordon gave the powers necessary to transform them into Power Rangers Battle Fever. The new evil organization called Evil Egos was beaten up by the Battle Fever rangers, and the fight between good and evil became intense once again. Using the first giant robo made up by Zordon, the rangers were able to easily defeat the forces of evil. After sometime, they planned a final attack, and put a definitive end in the reminiscent generals of the Dark Secret Army. Now with the Earth safe, the rangers can return to their normal lives. But wait... is it really safe yet? Rangers Category:Ultimate Power Rangers (LunaGokaiger) Category:Lists of Series